


Jealous

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Powers, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Sam looked down at his hand, blushing and shaking his head. He pulled his hand away and stood up, fixing his tie. He picked up his badge and folded it closed, chuckling to himself. "Ma'am, please, you're making me blush."She bit her lip and crossed her arms. "That's kind of the point, sir... or I guess I could call you Sam. Make things more personal.""Flirting on the job is unprofessional." Jack stated. "We are here about murders, not to set up a date."





	Jealous

It had been a long day. Going from store to store. House to house. Asking the same questions and getting most of the same answers. Dean said it would go faster if they did it like this, split up then go back to the motel room, but that really wasn't the case. Dean and Cas had been gone just as long as they were and they almost had nothing to work with. Jack wanted to give up, but Sam insisted on trying this one last place.

It was a small burger place that they had eaten at the night before. Dean said that their burgers were almost as heavenly as the owner. Her name was Alexis Michaels. She had bright blue eyes and long brown hair. Her shirt was cut too low and her jeans were too tight. Dean spent about forty five minutes checking her out every time he had the chance. It really pissed Castiel off. Jack didn't know why. 

When Sam and Jack walked in, Jack began to understand why Castiel was so jealous. Jack was very sensitive to emotions, not only of himself, but of all the people around him. Alexis was radiating this too hot warmth, her thoughts filling Jacks mind. Kissing Sam. Touching Sam. He shook his head and focused on something else when the thoughts became too much. He cleared his throat and followed Sam over to the counter.

Sam ducked down and brushed his lips over Jacks ear. He blocked Jack from her sight, curled his fingers around Jacks arm and whispered, "I got this one." Before pulling away.

A different type of warmth filled Jacks body. It pumped through his veins and made him feel dizzy. He balled his hands up into fists and took a deep breath before walking after Sam. Sam stood in front of the counter, smiling at the woman. He was beautiful, Jack couldn't blame her for wanting Sam, but then again he did. Sam was his. Only his. This woman shouldn't be allowed to sit and think about Sam in such a way.

"Hi." Sam smiled. He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear as he pulled out his fake badge. He laid it out on the counter and leaned over it, resting his elbow on the table. "I'm Sam Harrison and this is Jack Adams. We're here about the local murders." 

The way the woman reacted to Sam made Jack want to vomit. She leaned over the counter, looking him up and down before dragging her tongue across her lower lip. "Well, I didn't think the FBI would come.. can't say I'm disappointed though, they did bring some of their most handsome workers."

Jack stood behind Sam, all but glaring at her from over his shoulder. He walked closer, reaching out to touch Sam, press his hand to his back, but the woman beat Jack to it. She laid her hand over Sams, pulling him a little bit closer. 

It was hard for Jack to stay calm and not send her into a different universe. She didn't know Sam was with him but that didn't make Jack feel any better. Sam hadn't stopped her. He loved the attention. Jack could tell. Pretty girls didn't normally flirt with Sam, it was always with Dean. Jack liked it that way. It meant Jack could have Sam all to himself. 

Sam looked down at his hand, blushing and shaking his head. He pulled his hand away and stood up, fixing his tie. He picked up his badge and folded it closed, chuckling to himself. "Ma'am, please, you're making me blush." 

She bit her lip and crossed her arms. "That's kind of the point, sir... or I guess I could call you Sam. Make things more personal."

"Flirting on the job is unprofessional." Jack stated. "We are here about murders, not to set up a date." 

Sam glanced at Jack, raising his eyebrows as if asking a question. He slid the badge into his pocket and pulled out a notebook and a pen to replace it. He cleared his throat and leaned against the counter. "So.. what do you know about the victims, did they have anything in common?" 

"Other than being huge assholes, no." Alexis ran her fingers through her hair, pulling her top down. "They were all dicks, if the town had a choice we would've kicked them out." 

Sam opened his mouth but Jack cut him off. "So you're saying you guys are happy that these men were murdered?" He put his hands on the counter, the heat from his magic burning hand shaped prints on the wood. He wanted to get out of there. Now.

Alexis shrugged. "More or less. We couldn't do anything. It's illegal and morally wrong.. but Lord. We were living in fear because these men wanted to control everything. Even the cops were afraid!" 

"So," Sam sent Jack a warning look. "Do you think someone finally just snapped and killed them?"

Alexis nodded. "Yeah. Everyone thinks that. But we don't know who. All we know is that this group of men made our life hell and now they're gone. We're happy." She leaned over to Sam. "I mean, look at us. No ones crying. That's gotta show something. No one called 911. Nothing. So do you really need to be here?"

"As hard as your life may have been." Sam backed away. "Murder is never the answer. They didn't do you a favor. They killed men-"

"But those men weren't innocent." Alexis sighed, shaking her head. "They were bad and something finally punished them. You can't tell me you've never wanted something like this to happen."

Jack stepped in front of Sam. "You aren't helping your case. As of now we know that you along with many other people wanted those men dead and even consider them being dead good. Your lack of morality is very frightening but also very telling. So I suggest you ahut your mouth before you end up in jail."

Alexis laughed, looking between Sam and Jack. "You need to get your partner, Sam. He can't talk to me like that." 

Sam glanced at Jack, nudging him out of the way. "I'm sorry, he's new." He mumbled, putting his hands on the counter. "Can you just talk to me for a second? Without him?" 

Jack's blood boiled. One of the lights above the counter popped and shattered, broken and uneven parts of glass fell over them. "Sorry." He snarled, whipping around and walking towards the door. He kept his eyes on Sam and Alexis, leaning against the wall next to the front door. He crossed his arms over his chest. 

"So.. Alexis.. do you really have no idea who could have done this?" Sam put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Just between you and me."

"And all your other FBI friends." Her hands touched his chest, digging her nails into his shirt. "How about you take me out and I tell you after?"

"Are you holding information back from an FBI agent?" Sam licked his lips, his hand sliding down to her hip. 

Another light popped. Then another. With each touch and each word that pulled them closer something happened. Salt and pepper shakers cracked. The fire on the stove in the back flew so high it almost touched the ceiling. Alexis didn't seem to care. Sam, on the other hand, chose to ignore it. 

Jack scoffed. "We have more places to go! Can we hurry up?" It was immature, but he didn't care. Sam was flirting back with the woman and he couldn't stand to watch it much longer.

"In a minute!" Sam called, cupping her cheek. "Look.. one date. We go to my motel room, spend some time together.. then you tell me. Is that a deal?" His voice was low. His eyes were bright and his smile was so wide his dimples showed. 

Alexis licked her lips, looking Sam up and down. She slid one hand up his chest and around his neck, pulling him down. "Sounds good to me, agent."

Sam smirked, biting his lip. "Wear something like this, okay?" He hooked his finger in her belt loops and pulled her closer.

"Right back at ya.." Her hand twisted around Sams tie before yanking him down and kissing him.

The room began to shake. The windows broke and tables fell onto their sides. Alexis had to grab onto a table to hold herself up when Sam pulled away.

"Is this an earth quake?" She shouted, looking over at the other stores. "Sa- whats happening?!" 

"I don't-" Sam glanced at Jack, taking a deep breath. "It'll end in a moment. It's one of those really small earth quakes, okay?" 

Alexis nodded, fearfully. It caused Jack to smirk. Within moments Sam grabbed him by the arm and yanked him out of the restaurant. The glass fell from the windows onto the side walk and Alexis studied the mess made inside.

"What the hell was that?" Sam snapped, leaning over Jack. Jack was too busy looking at Alexis take in her surroundings. He grabbed Jack by the jaw and tilted his head up. "Look at me."

"She was flirting." Jack replied, coldly. "And you were, too. You didn't stop. You let her keep going and I was over it. You-" Jack put his hand over Sams heart. "Are mine. Only mine." 

"So you.. you ruined her resturant?" Sam looked back inside. "It's ruined Jack."

"I didn't have control over it! I just.." Jack looked down. "You seemed to like her and I was upset and it just.. it happened. You.. you wanted her."

"Jac-"

"And she's not a monster." He sighed. "I an. I did that just because I was upset!" 

"Jack." Sam smiled. "She is a monster. The one doing this. It's.. its why I flirted. To make her think she had the upper hand." He cupped Jack's cheek, rubbing his thumb across his cheek bone. "You are the only one I want and you are not a monster. Okay?"

Jack looked up at Sam through his eyelashes. "I'm sorry.." 

"It's okay. It'll just be a bit harder getting her close." Sam smiled and kissed his head. "But I love you. Not her. The jobs just complicated sometimes." 

Jack nodded, smiling. "I love you." He looked back at the restaurant. "Should I fix it?"

"No." Sam chuckled. "She's still a monster killing people." He glanced down at Jack. "Plus.. you getting jealous is kinda hot."

Jack looked down, blushing darkly. "Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk i wrote this in like 20 minutes shdhdh I don't like it that much


End file.
